


The One Secret Jay Keeps

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [10]
Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when he wanks, it's to gay porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Secret Jay Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: The One Secret Jay Keeps_   
>  _Character: Jay Cartwright_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Sometimes when he wanks, it's to gay porn._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015. Categorised as m/m because Jay is watching gay porn._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Jay likes a lot of the girls he sees online, but there are other videos that he doesn't tell the lads about. He doesn't think any of them would say anything at school or anything but he's talked so much about girls that they'd defo take the piss. Plus it's not like he's in the closet or something, he likes girls and it doesn't really matter if he thinks of blokes occasionally. He quickly searches for that one video that he keeps coming back to with a good-looking guy being seduced by this guy in a suit. Suit guy is hot too but the other guy is really toned, with a skull tattooed on his shoulder. He's got lovely eyes and his dark hair is tied back. He's got a filthy laugh and there's no ridiculous pretend storyline. Jay starts touching himself as they kiss and then skips past the undressing to see the guy he likes on his knees giving the other guy a blowjob. He doesn't think he'd like to do that but fuck he'd like it done for him and porn guy seems really good at it, taking the other guy so deep. They get on the couch in suit guy's office and he starts stroking tattoo guys cock and kissing him again.

He knows how long this scene lasts and smiles when it changes to them fucking. There's this one shot of tattoo guy's face as he's getting fucked where Jay pauses because he looks so turned on and a bit like it hurts, which it must because suit guy's cock is big. Jay fondles his balls and hits play, not sure if he'll manage to come before it ends. Stroking his dick again he listens to their moans and groans and then for a solid few seconds he can see suit guy's cock stretching tattoo guy's hole over and over. He loves this part, watching how into it they seem to be. He doesn't give a shit if they're acting, they're still really going for it. He tries to keep pace with the thrusts but he's not there yet and he drags the controller back to the start of the fucking section again. This time he gets to come just before they do.


End file.
